


Words Left Unsaid

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Harry Potter reliving some memories involving his favorite person.





	Words Left Unsaid

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the picture. It had been years since he’d looked at this particular photograph of him and Draco with their arms slung around each other's shoulders, laughing and sneaking adoring looks at each other. Looking back at it now he could see the pain hiding in the blonde man’s eyes but at the time he had been nothing but happy, so that’s what he had seen in Draco. He had come across it while doing a total cleanse of Grimmauld Place so he could finally move into a flat. It caused his mind to wander back to that happy time.  
He remembered when he’d first found Draco after the War had ended and after Draco’s trails had resulted in avoiding jail time. Of course Harry had spoken at both Narcissa’s and Draco’s trials, acknowledging their mistakes but explaining what he knew of their misguidance, and driving the point home with the fact that they had each saved his life. They were both let off on a two year probation and Harry hadn’t expected to cross paths with Draco Malfoy ever again.  
However, they did end up meeting, not so long after the trials. Harry had wondered how Draco had ended up lying in a gutter in muggle London, dressed in tattered clothes, incoherently drunk and barely conscious. Harry, of course, had hurried over only to find that Draco was covered in blood. Upon further inspection, Harry saw that the blood was coming from his left forearm. Draco had used some thing sharp, presumably the small ornate dagger in still clutched in his right hand, to trace a deep cut around his Dark Mark.  
Harry had immediately apparated them both to St. Mungo’s, where he stayed right outside Draco’s door the entire night until the healer told him Draco was awake and allowed him in. Draco had been surprised to see him and honestly Harry didn’t have a good answer as to why he had stuck around. Draco thought it was his hero complex. Harry would alway claim he had known they had a connection even then.  
But whether they knew it right off the bat or not, a relationship grew from that point on. Draco stayed in the hospital for several days and everyday Harry visited with snacks, flowers and conversation. Harry asked endless questions, and answered andy that Draco had. They learned all about each other and slowly came to realize that they truly were two sides of the same coin. It was cliche but it was true. When it came down to it, neither of them had really been any match for destiny, but now it was all over and while Harry had a support system, Draco had been abandoned. The Malfoys had disowned Draco at the end of The War (for a combination of wanting to seek redemption and being gay) which had lead him to the situation Harry had found him in: drunk enough to try and carve out the mark on his arm.  
Harry was sad that Draco had fallen that far, but he was grateful the world had given him the chance to help Draco. When he was released from the hospital, Draco went home with Harry. The gloominess that had hung over the house after Sirius’ death and during The War seemed to dissipate. The more in love with Draco Harry fell, the brighter their home seemed to feel. They built a life together in the following months.  
It was during this time in his life, when he was the most blissful, that the picture Harry was holding had been taken. Luna had come over for dinner and she had said their happiness was too contagious not to be documented. Of course she had gifted Harry a framed copy for Christmas. Harry smiled softly at the thought. Harry picked up the picture as well as the small box he had hidden beneath for so long. He held the framed photo in his lap and drummed his fingers on the top of the box as he rested it on his knee, unable to bring himself to open it. The contents of that box was too painful.  
The unwanted conclusion to his memory forced its way into his mind, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the glass covering the picture.  
He remembered the day, after months of happiness with Draco, getting that call from St. Mungo’s. The call that said that Draco wasn’t going to come home that night. Or any night for that matter. The engagement ring Harry had picked out earlier that day was clutched in the hand that didn’t have a death hold on the phone, and would never been taken out of the box.  
The worst part was that Draco had chosen to leave him. It had been his choice. That hurt Harry in a way he had never known. The pain was why he had to leave the house. He couldn’t escape the same way Draco had. As much as he hated to admit it, in the end, Harry was the only one hurt by Draco leaving. If Harry left it would be so selfish. So many people would mourn.  
So Harry had gone to the funeral. He had faced Draco lying in his coffin. He had run his fingers over the scars on his cold wrists, this time inflicted by sectumsempra, with no Snape around to heal them.  
The hole where Harry’s heart should be had felt like it would never be filled and, as Harry sat there holding the reminders of the future he could have had, he still didn’t think he could fill it. Everyday Harry just wanted to close his eyes and go. But that’s not what Draco would have wanted. He would have wanted Harry to love again, laugh again, have a career, raise children. He would want Harry to live, and he would. Harry would live his best life for Draco, and then one day he could be happy with Draco again.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the fluffiest piece I've ever done I had some angst built up. Comments always welcome :)


End file.
